Darling, It's Cold Outside
by Rosemary78
Summary: Mary takes shelter at Crawley House during a storm. Matthew tries to keep her there as long as possible. Based on the Christmas song "Baby, It's Cold Outside." Pure fluff. My Christmas gift to Matthew/Mary shippers everywhere!


Mary stepped out of the post office and shivered. The sky had been clear when she'd begun her walk to the village, but by the time she'd reached the post office, dark clouds had covered the sun and a chilling wind began to blow. She made up her mind to walk quickly home, but after just a few steps, the wind blew harder, and hail rained down. She hurried toward Crawley House to take refuge until the storm died down. Matthew was at work in Ripon, but Isobel should be home. Mary had come to love and appreciate her future mother-in-law and thought that a warm cup of tea and a nice chat with her would be the perfect way to pass the time.

"Lady Mary!" cried Molesly as he ushered her into the house and took her coat and hat. "What are you doing out in this weather?"

"It blew in so quickly. I wasn't expecting it!" she said breathlessly.

"I'm glad you came here, milady. You'd catch your death trying to walk home. I'm very sorry that no one is home to greet you. Mrs. Crawley was helping at the hospital this afternoon, and I expect she'll stay there until this storm abates."

"Oh, yes, of course." Mary was disappointed not to get her chat with Isobel.

"Please come in and make yourself comfortable, and I will bring you some tea."

"Thank you, Molesley. That sounds wonderful." she smiled at the butler and made her way into the sitting room. It was always such a cheerful room, but the dark clouds made it quite dreary today. Molesly had lit candles, which created a pleasant enough glow. She noticed a book opened next to Matthew's chair. She smiled and sat down in his chair and picked up the book to see what he'd been reading.

"Elizabeth Barret Browning. Why, Matthew, you romantic!" she smiled again and sank back into the chair, enjoying the faint scent of Matthew that still lingered, and the words of Browning's love sonnets. 

* * *

Matthew stepped off the train and hurriedly retrieved his bicycle. He was glad to have headed home early this afternoon, but was also disappointed that the storm was so bad. This likely meant he and his mother would not go to Downton for dinner as they usually did. On weekdays, dinner was the only time he got to see Mary, which meant it was also the best part of his day. Not getting to be with her today was painful. He knew it was silly to feel so upset, and that he would see her tomorrow evening, but he was a man in love, and men in love were allowed to be a little bit silly, weren't they?

 _I think of thee! - my thoughts do twine and bud_

 _About thee, as wild vines, about a tree..._

The sonnet he'd been reading this morning popped into his head as he cycled home. Yes, he did think of her. All the time. He'd read about love and heard others talk about love, but he never truly understood it until he and Mary finally became engaged and allowed their true feelings for one another to be revealed. Now, he found it difficult to concentrate at work. His thoughts so easily drifted to her. They'd been engaged for a month, and things had been blissful between them.

Matthew set his bicycle against the side of the house and opened the front door. Molesly was just walking down the hallway carrying a tea tray.

"Hello, sir! You're early."

"Yes, with the storm coming everyone in the office wanted to get home. Will you tell my mother I'm home and that I went up to change? I'll join her for tea soon," said Matthew as he removed his hat and hung his coat on the rack.

"Actually, your mother is at the hospital. Lady Mary is here in the drawing room."

"Lady Mary!" Matthew forgot all about changing and headed straight for the drawing room. He burst in to find his fiancee sitting back comfortably in his chair reading a book. She looked up in surprise as he came to her.

"My darling! I had to see with my own eyes if what Molesley said was true, and here you are!" his grin couldn't have been wider.

Mary returned his grin and allowed him to pull her up and out of the chair and into his arms.

"Matthew, what are you doing here?" He hugged her close and then kissed her, something he never would have done so brazenly had his mother been there. But she wasn't, and they were alone, and he felt quite giddy that the object of his thoughts on the trip home was standing here in his arms, warm and smiling and inviting him in for more kisses.

"Well, darling, I live here..." he smiled into her lips and kissed her again, feeling intoxicated by her delicious scent and the feel of her body against him. His lips slowly pressed against hers several times. "I can't tell you what a pleasant surprise this is," he whispered against her lips, kissing her again, and marveling at the softness of her lower lip as he rubbed his against it. "I've been thinking about you all day."

"Ahem," Molesley cleared his throat and entered the room, tea tray clinking. "Your tea, sir."

Matthew pulled away from Mary with a sigh and gave her an apologetic smile.

"Thank you, Molesley. I'm sure Mother appreciates your vigilant chaperoning while she's away," he said drily, taking a cup of tea from the tray and handing it to Mary. 

* * *

They passed over two hours enjoying each other's presence. Matthew had insisted Mary sit in his chair, and he pulled another chair up next to her, much closer than was appropriate. Molesley continued to pop in every five minutes or so. But that didn't stop them from holding hands and kissing as much as possible in between interruptions.

Kissing Matthew had become one of Mary's favourite pasttimes. This was quite surprising to her, as she had always considered herself a practical, formal, and rather unromantic person. She'd been kissed a few times when she was younger; stolen kisses from young men she'd danced with at parties and balls. She'd thought of kissing as a necessary action when being pursued, and hadn't put a lot of thought or care into it. That is, until Matthew kissed her. She couldn't get enough of it now.

She also secretly loved the power she wielded through her kisses. Matthew absolutely worshipped her, and she had the power to drive him mad. She loved it when she made him lose his cool. He was always such a gentleman, and ever so careful to do things properly, but it was fun and exciting to her when his breathing grew heavier, when his eyes glazed over with passion, and when he reciprocated her kisses more intensely and passionately than either of them was prepared for.

She was so incredibly happy. Ever since Matthew had propsed, she felt as though she were in a dream. Everyone noticed the change that had come over her. She smiled all the time now. After years of repressing her love, it was a relief to be so open with her affection and to delight over him. This was uncharacteristic for the woman who was said to have no heart. But Matthew had changed her. She was loved by him, cherished by him, and that knowledge brought her a deep and abiding sense of joy, peace, and rightness. She'd even been a little nicer to Edith lately.

She was forever grateful to Matthew for loving her and for bringing out this side of her that had been hidden away for so long. She showed him her gratitude now by taking his face in her hands and slowly pulling him toward her. She looked into his impossibly bright blue eyes and tried to communicate with her own just how much she loved him. First she kissed him lightly on the side of his mouth, then another light kiss on his upper lip, and another on his lower lip. Her fingers slid into his soft blond hair and reached around to the back of his head. She rested her lips against his, just breathing against him for a moment, loving the ecstacy of being so close to him. Then she pressed her lips against his, parting them slightly. He moaned softly and opened his as well, moving his soft lips over hers. His hands slid along her arms and then down to wind around her waist. He moved off his chair, kneeling by hers, slowly opening his mouth again and again against hers.

The door creaked open as Molesley loudly announced his presence to collect the tea tray. Matthew pulled away quickly, looking slightly embarrassed at having been caught in a rather passionate exchange, but Mary just smiled and held onto his hands. She glanced at the clock on the mantel.

"Heavens, I didn't realize how late it was. I really can't stay any longer, darling,"she said regretfully.

Molesley picked up the tray. "I'll just take this to the kitchen and be back in a moment, sir."

"Mary, darling, it's much too cold outside with the wind blowing as it is. You must wait until it dies down." Matthew looked out the window, concerned.

"This afternoon has been so very nice, but Mama will start to worry if I don't get back soon. And I'm certain Papa is pacing the floor by now." She stood and straightened her dress.

Matthew stood as well and wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her close.

"What's your hurry, beautiful? It's so cold outside, and listen to that fireplace roar," he smiled at her enticingly. "The storm surely can't last much longer. Why don't I turn on some music and pour us something to drink?" He lifted her hand to his lips, kissing it tenderly.

Mary hesitated. He was so handsome it made her heart ache, and he wanted her here with him. Could she resist?

"Well, maybe just half a drink. But really, I can't stay much longer. What would the neighbours think of me being here alone with you for such a long time?" she asked coyly.

"We're not alone. Molesley has made his presence quite evident, don't you think?" Matthew smiled and turned on the gramophone. He stopped by the window to get another look at the weather.

"Darling, it's bad out there. I'm afraid you may need to stay here much later than you anticipated. I can have Molesley phone over to Downton to let them know."

Mary walked over to the mantel, closer to the fire. He came to her and took both her hands, looking into her chocolatey eyes that were reflecting the candles and the fire.

"Your eyes are like starlight now," he whispered. "You are so beautiful."

She blushed and looked down as her heart quickened. He moved closer, openly admiring her. He brushed the backs of his fingers against her cheek and ear. "Your lips look delicious. Might I have another taste?"

No, it was absolutely impossible to resist him. She leaned into him and he drew her chin up for a kiss. He opened his mouth against hers, savoring this amazing physical connection that he thought about constantly when they were apart. "They _are_ delicious."

Mary smiled up at him adoringly and kissed his cheek. "I really should get home. Edith will be suspicious."

"Suspicious of what? That perhaps you stopped by your fiance's house, and that perhaps you are locked in a passionate embrace with him this very moment?" He kissed her again. "Well, she would be right, wouldn't she?" He waggled his eyebrows at her.

She laughed softly. "But then Edith will gossip about us to Aunt Rosamund, and you know how _she_ can talk."

He smirked. "I'm sorry, my darling, but I really don't care what your aunt says about us. I can't seem to stop thinking about how beautiful you are here in the candlelight. And about how much I want you. I can't bear the thought of you walking through that storm, getting a chill and catching pneumonia, when you could be safe and warm, right here in my arms."

"There's nothing I want more!" She reached her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest. "But honestly, darling, you mustn't be so melodramatic."

He sighed, a mixture of contentedness and frustration. "What a peculiar time engagement is. A waiting period where we know we want to be together forever, but are forced to endure all of the wedding preparations."

"Yes. Two more months and your patience will be rewarded." She tilted her head from where it rested against him to look up at his face.

"I suppose I can wait two more months, as long as we have plenty of moments like these to tide me over. Soon I'll have you all to myself, and you won't have to leave." He gently stroked the back of her hair and neck, taking care not to disturb her elegant coiffure.

She closed her eyes and reveled in the feel of his tender caresses. She loved how small she felt in his arms. She was taller than most women, taking after her mother in height. But Matthew was so tall, and she fit perfectly into his arms. Even when she wore heels, he was several inches taller, and she loved that. She sighed happily. 

* * *

Isobel eventually braved the storm to get home, and she and Matthew managed to persuade Mary to stay the night. Isobel personally phoned Cora to arrange it and then personally saw to having the guest room made up for Mary.

Isobel didn't leave them alone again that evening. She knew all too well the temptations they faced so close to their wedding date. She knew what it was like to be in love.

It was enjoyable for her to watch her son with Mary. How right they were together. How well-suited. At one time she had disliked Mary for throwing Matthew over, but so much had changed. It was plain to see that Mary was madly in love with Matthew. And Matthew? Well, he was utterly besotted. It was clear that all he thought about was Mary. She was all he wanted to talk about. Isobel couldn't blame him. She was a beautiful, elegant girl, and being in love made her more radiant and pleasant to be around. She was clever, witty, and interesting. Yes, Isobel was happy for Matthew. She'd never seen him happier.

After a simple dinner together and a bit of fun afterward as the three of them played cards, Isobel and Mary went up to their rooms. But not before Matthew dared to pull Mary into his arms for a quick kiss and a whispered, "Sleep well, my darling. Good night."

It took Matthew longer than usual to fall asleep that night, knowing Mary was sleeping under the same roof. He couldn't wait for the day when they would always fall asleep under the same roof. Under the same covers! Matthew sighed and closed his eyes. Only two more months.


End file.
